Yoongie-yaa
by redpaper
Summary: Woosh. Seketika awan ungu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Oh sekilas tidak ada yg berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ekor itu semakin panjang, telinga di atas kepalanya yg berbeda dengan jimin. Oh dan tubuh polos itu ya benar benar polos


yoonmin /ga suka ga usah baca yaa ^^/

 **YOONGI-YAA**

/ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka ditengah suasana malam yang sepi

"Yoongie-yaa aku pulang" jimin membuka kancing kemeja atas yang seakan mencekiknya seharian ini. Melirik kearah jam tangan mahal nya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. "Yoongi pasti sudah tidur. Haah hari ini aku pulang larut lagi". Segera menuju kamarnya bersama yoongi, melempar tas kantor yang berisi banyak file penting yang dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan masa depannya. Segera menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya dengan air dingin yang semoga saja memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dan jimin menyelesaikan urusannya dikamar mandi segera menuju lemari pakaian dan menggantinya dengan setelan tidur putih favoritnya. Tiba-tiba jimin menoleh kebelakang serasa diperhatikan dan benar saja mata dengan iris hitam jernih itu menatapnya dengan mata sayu setengah mengantuk oh ataukah matanya memang seperti orang mengantuk. Jimin hanya tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmilenya pada sosok yang mempunyai mempesona itu. Berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri sosok itu berjongkok pelan dan mengusak kepalanya pelan. Dengan lembut menatap kedalam sejernih dan setenang air itu tersenyum dan mengusak hidung mereka berdua "kenapa terbangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu?" sosok tersebut hanya mengerjap perlahan dan terus memperhatikan senyum yang jimin berikan. " Tidurlah sudah terlalu malam untukmu yoongie-yaa"

Jimin beranjak dari sana setelah menyelimuti sosok tersebut yang ternyata yoongi nya agar tetap dalam keadaan hangan dimalam yang dingin ini. Jimin tak lantas tidur pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh dan kembali ke kamar hanya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas tugas kantor yang harus diselesaikan sebelum pagi datang dan tugas yang baru pun datang kembali.

"maaf tidak dapat langsung menemani tidur yoongi masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum pagi datang jadi tidurlah duluan jangan menungguku mengerti" jimin berbicara tanpa menatap yoongi dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Ketika sudah mulai terlarut dengan pekerjaannya tiba tiba alarm pponsel nya berdering. Jimin lantas mengambil ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi alarmnya. Dan dia tertegun sejenak "oh kenapa bisa aku melupakan hal sepenting ini". Jimin langsung melihat ke arah yoongi ang sepertinya sudah terkantuk-kantuk tetapi tetap mempertahankan matanya untuk tetap terjaga. Membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai jimin langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya kedekat jendela kamarnya yang berukuran dua kali dari tubuhnya. Duduk menyamping dan menekuk lututnya ke dada melihat langit malam dan bulan yang bersinar terang seolah menjadi penerang satu satunya di malam itu. Termenung sejenak melihat pemandangan yang menajubkan itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang seperti menggelitiki kakinya "hey itu geli. Berhenti mengusakkan wajahmu disitu kucing nakal. Kenapa terbangun kembali hm?" kucing? Ya kucing karena yoongi hanyalah seekor kucing. jimin mengusap bawah dagu kucing tersebut dan mengangkat kepangkuannya. Mempertemuan wajah mereka dan mengusak bulunya yang berwarna campuran tetapi tetap terlihat indah dan jangan lupakan telinganya yang hanya berwarna hitam menambah indah sosok yoongi dimata jimin karena yoongi adalah kucing kesayangannya.

"maaf aku melupakan hari ini yoongi ya jangan marah hm?"

jimin mengusakkan kepala mereka berdua dan tidak lupa sedikit mencuri ciuman dari yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam tapi tatapan matanya terlihat menusuk. Oh apakah karena jimin lupa hari ini? Hari yang sebenarnya ditunggu tunggunya ini. Yoongi tiba-tiba meronta dari panggkuan jimin tapi jimin tidak melepaskannya dan tetap mempertahankan yoongi.

"ohh yoongi berhentilah meronta lihat ini sudah hampir tengah malam"

entah mengapa seolah mengerti yoongi mulai diam tidak meronta lagi dan menjadi tenang. "nah yoongiku yang tenang begini lebih terlihat cantik kan kkk".

Jimin membawa yoongi kedekapannya dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala yoongi. Ini adalah posisi favorit jjimin dengan kucing kecil lucu ini. Yoongi hanya diam dipeluk oleh jimin dan mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan jika dilihat dari samping.

"bersiap-siaplah sebertar lagi yoongi yaa"

jimin melihat kearah ponselnya dan mengecek pukul berapa sekarang 11:58 malam tinggal 2 menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Jimin menangkup wajah yoongi dan mensejajarkan dengannya kembali melihat mata jernih itu dengan seksama, perlahan jimin mendekat dan jarak antara mereka semakin menipis.

"Selamat datang kembali sayang"

jimin mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Menciumnya dengan amat sangat lembut seakan takut untuk melukainya, yoongi sendiri hanya mampu menutup matanya saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Woosh. Seketika awan ungu muncul melingkupi mereka berdua. Terlihat ada yang sedikit berbeda. Mash ada jimin dan sosok itu ya sosok yang memiliki ekor yang panjang berwarna hitam bertelinga runcing yang berada diatas kepala yang sedikit berbeda dengan jimin masih tetap dengan mata jernihnya yang sekarang terbuka lebar dan oh inilah yang berbeda tubuh putih polosnya dan ya benar benar polos karena dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, dan jangan lupakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang juga tidak terhalang apapun. Dan tentunya masih berada diatas pangkuan dan pelukan jimin dan masih dalam keadaan bibir yang menempel.

"hai sayang kau mulai melupakanku?"

ya sosok itu adalah yoongi yang kini berubah menjadi kucing setengah manusia. Entahlah.

"oh hai sayang hehe aku tidak melupakanmu ko?"

jimin hanya mampu tersenyum canggung sekaligus gugup. Ya karena tatapan yang meusuk itu dan juga uhh sesuatu dibawah sana yang dapat yoongi rasakan tepat diatas perutnya

"bukan kah kau tidak ingan ini tanggal berapa? Jika alarm mu tidak berbunyi kau tidak akan ini adalah tanggal aku akan menjadi sosok yang kau sangat gilai" yonggi menyeringan lebar melihat keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis jimin "oh tidak ini buruk" jimin berbicara dalam hati.

Posisi mereka berdua sekejap sudah berubah yoongi turun dari pangkuan jimin dan mendorongnya ke jendela merapatkan tubuh mereka "ngghh" seketika muka jimin memerah. Ohh sial. "wow sayang ini belum apa apa, apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk memulainya hm?" yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jimin dan semakin menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua menimbulkan rekasi yang sangat kentara di wajah jimin.

"ughh yoongi tu-tunggu sebentar nghh ak-aku aku uggh". Ugh sial kenapa suara lakna itu terus keluar. Jimin mencoba menhan dada yoongi yang semakin mendekat

"aku apa sayang hm? Sudah idak sabar?" yoongi semakin menyerignai

"ti-tidak yoongi jangan sekrag kau tau kan pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk. Lagi pua kau akan berubah menjadi kucing lagi saat bulan purnama berikutnya dan itu masih lama kita bisa melakukannnya lainkali" jimin mencoa bernegosiasi pada yoong

"ohh tidak jimin seteah purnama kemarin aku berubah dalam keadaan masih hard dan barusan kau melupakan tanggal aku bertransformasi"

"ta-tapi yoong..."

Ucapan jimin terputus karena bibir nya sudah dilumat oleh bibir tipis yoongi. Perlahan jimin mulai menikmati ciuman yang yoongi berikan dan mulai menutup mata nya

Tiba tiba yoongi melepaskan ciuman mereka "Ayo lanjutkan diranjang mu sayang"

Dan Jimin menikamati waktunya bersama yoongi nya yang sekrang sudah berubah menjadi wujud manusia

\- END -

Ps : oppss maapin typo); ff pertama nih kritis dan saran yg membangun? (:

Tadi nya buat GA cuma yaa telat wkwk daripada sayang ya udah post disini aja hehe

5/9/17 23:49 wib depat tipi/?

Ps: opps maapin ff pertama. Kritis dan saran yg membangundong


End file.
